Making Memories
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Post episode 2x15 get-together of the team! This is part my season 2B series twisted with Malace, so it's the sequel to "A Friend", "Seeking Comfort", "One Soul at a Time" and "The Unfair Fair Folk"! Magnus/Alec/Jace fluffy Malace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Making Memories || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Making Memories – The Superior, Selected Seven

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, hurt/comfort, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Clary, Lydia/Isabelle (hinted pre-relationship)

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Set after episode 2x15 "A Problem of Memory" in my on-going season 2B with Malace series! During a sleepless night, he team comes together at the aftermath of Valentine's escape.

 **Making Memories**

 _The Superior, Selected Seven_

Alec took a deep, calming breath as he stood tall and proud at the head of the table, Isabelle and Lydia on one side of him, Jace and Clary on his other side, all looking at him expectantly. He was still trying to get used to his new role as the head of the Institute. Jace's hand reached out to cover his, squeezing gently, in a reassuring way – easily conveying to Alec that his lover, his parabatai, would always have his back, would always stand by his side.

"Okay, team", started Alec softly before he grew a bit more sure. "We're having a busy day ahead of us. We'll have Valentine transferred to Alicante. It'll be best if he's... away from the Institute."

"Have you... told the Clave about Luke?", asked Clary with fearful eyes.

"No", grunted Alec with a pause. "I... left that part out. It's best for everyone. But it's all the more reason why we _need_ Valentine out of New York. Isabelle, I want you to lead the mission. Take Lydia and Jace with you. _No_ , Clary, not you. I have a different mission for you."

"But-", tried Clary, straightening and glaring.

"No", repeated Alec firmly, holding her stare. "Look, I'm sanctioning missions for you because you're a fast learner who learns from experience, but technically, you shouldn't be in the field _at all_ because you have less training than even Max does. Diplomatic, theoretical _and_ physical. This mission, I _need_ this to go without a hitch. If something goes wrong while Valentine's daughter, a good as untrained Shadowhunter, is present, this will cost all of us our heads. Not to mention, you've never even been to Alicante. I'm not having your first mission there be the prisoner transport of Valentine Morgenstern. Please don't argue me on this, Clary."

She did look ready to argue him on this – she always looked ready to argue anyone who made decisions involving her, but if she wanted to be an active Shadowhunter, she really needed to learn to obey Alec's orders, after all he was the head of the Institute; he was her boss. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Jace giving Clary a firm stare too, which made Alec smile just a little.

"...Fine", sighed Clary in defeat. "What mission do you got for me, boss?"

Alec nodded, just slightly relieved that he got the wild-card railed in for now. "Luke called. A dead girl, killed by a vampire. I want you to call your vampire boyfriend and go meet up with Luke. We need to be seen working _with_ the Downworlders, especially after... Kaelie. And Simon might actually come in handy when we're hunting down a vampire."

Clary nodded, clearly pleased that Simon was being involved in a mission without her having to bargain for it. Lydia had a calculating frown on her face as she searched for Alec's eyes.

"Is he cooperating with the Institute because he feels guilty for what he nearly did, or because he feels like he owes you for letting him off the hook?", inquired Lydia.

"I doubt he feels guilty. He showed no remorse, if anything he was angry with me for stopping him", sighed Alec, rubbing his forehead. "Clary, that's... another reason why I want you on that mission. I need you to talk to Luke. You're practically his daughter, you might be the only one able to get through to him. This is for the best, to handle Valentine like this. Try talk to him."

She nodded in agreement, a certain determination in her eyes that told Alec that he finally had her fully convinced that this mission was the right call for her. It filled him with slight relief and allowed them to finish the meeting without a hitch. Though he found himself stalked by Isabelle and Jace afterward, Isabelle trying to suggest Magnus as their warlock and him trying to shoot her down. She left, with skeptical eyes after he revealed that something wasn't _right_ with Magnus.

"So it's not just me", whispered Jace softly as the parabatai continued alone.

"Mh?", grunted Alec absentmindedly, staring after Isabelle.

"Thinking that something's off with Magnus", elaborated Jace with a shrug. "I mean, thought what I said to him would have helped. I thought his... therapy sessions... are helping."

"He's been sneaking out of the bed a lot. You didn't notice because by then you're already knocked out after a nightmare", whispered Alec barely audible. "He's been spacing out. But so have you. I... didn't think _you_ would have noticed. You've been..."

"Busy with my own drama?", supplied Jace unimpressed. "Yeah. Guess that's why I haven't said anything, because... I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not."

Alec heaved a sigh. "I tried talking to him, he keeps deflecting."

"Maybe... we could try together?", suggested Jace gently, looking up at his parabatai.

"No", grunted Alec with a shake of his head as he stopped and turned to face Jace. "I need you to focus on Valentine. On this mission. I can't have you distracted. This is important."

"So is our warlock", hissed Jace softly, hackles raised.

Alec rested a gentle but firm hand in Jace's neck, the ghost of a touch that would in private lead to a kiss but in public served as just the grounding touch between parabatai. " _I_ will take care of our warlock. I'll go and talk to him. I promise, I'll use all of the patented Jace-stubbornness and not back down until he agrees to talk to me, okay? But I need you on this mission, with your head straight."

Jace gave him wry, cheeky grin at the 'straight'. "Okay. Sure. Just... fix our warlock, yeah Alec?"

For someone passing by, 'our warlock' would sound as though Magnus was just the Institute's go-to warlock, was their team's go-to warlock, but both Jace and Alec knew how much more it meant. That Magnus was _their_ warlock, was Jace's warlock and Alec's warlock, in the same sense as Alec and Jace were Magnus' Shadowhunters. Alec squeezed Jace's neck gently.

"Sure, I'll fix our warlock. And then I'll retrieve the Mortal Cup and get onto that pesky world-peace-thing that I wanted to start on last week", snorted Alec and rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like a good plan", nodded Jace. "But be home before dinner gets cold, yeah?"

Alec huffed and elbowed Jace, though before they parted, he searched for his lover's mismatched eyes. "Be careful with Valentine. Don't be reckless, parabatai."

It meant so much more. Parabatai was the most private thing they could call each other in public, in the Institute, and it meant _everything_ to them – my heart, my soul, my love. Jace smiled softly.

"Me? Reckless? Don't be ridiculous, Alec", joked Jace. "You too. Be save, parabatai."

How much Alec wanted to grasp Jace's neck once more and pull the blonde into a deep, slow kiss. He could see the same longing in Jace's eyes and without another word, they parted, before temptation grew too much. On his way out, Alec spotted Lydia and decided on the slightest detour.

"Lydia. I wanted to ask you a favor...", drawled Alec, eyebrows drawn together.

"Whatever it is, Alec", nodded Lydia, looking at him expectantly.

"I... want you to keep an eye on Jace", requested Alec, worry in his eyes. "I can't ask Izzy. I don't want her to focus on him, I want her as the team's leader, focused on all and on the mission. But... this is Valentine. He gets under Jace's skin and into his head like no other. I _need_ to know there's someone who'll pull Jace back when Valentine is getting to him. I need..."

"You need to know that someone will have your parabatai's back", nodded Lydia in understanding, squeezing his shoulder. "I'll have my team's back. I'll have Jace's back."

"Thank you", nodded Alec with a small, appreciative smile and a nod. "Let's hope we'll all get through this day without the apocalypse."

"Don't jinx it, Alec", chuckled Lydia.

/break\

By the time Alec _finally_ got to return home to the loft very late that night, Alec was pretty sure that he must have jinxed that day. Honestly, there wasn't much that could have gone more wrong. And after an hours-long chiding and inquisition at the hands of Imogen Herondale and the rest of the Clave, Alec was ready to just fall face-first into bed with his lovers, ready for a sleepless night.

"You're not a monster", whispered Jace softly as he kissed Magnus' face. "You were so great at telling Alec and me the same thing. Telling Alec that he was not a killer for what had happened to Jocelyn. Telling me that I am not a monster for the demon blood running through my veins. So, you are like obligated to believe me if I tell you the exact same thing, Bane."

Magnus chuckled weakly, his arms wrapped tightly around Jace's waist. "I'm... trying, love. But the memories are... fresh in my mind again and... and..."

"And it's hard to push them back into the darkness they belong", whispered Jace knowingly, burying his face in Magnus' neck. "It feels nearly impossible, but... I told you before, you're so strong, Mag. I know you can do it. And you have me and Alec with you on the way."

"You can be quite sweet if you want to", mused Magnus teasingly.

Jace huffed and seemed to cling onto Magnus even more, prompting the warlock to tighten his grip on him. They were curled around each other, clinging onto the other for support and comfort. Alec stepped back out of the bedroom. Somehow, he felt rather out of place with them sometimes.

Magnus and Jace had formed such a strong bond when they had started this relationship, when Jace was still suffering from his time with Valentine. When Jace was the one with the nightmares of being a monster. Magnus had been such a strong pillar for the blonde, assuring him that his demon-blood and Valentine's upbringing was not making him a demon. When Alec hadn't known what to say or do to comfort his parabatai, Magnus had been so strong and comforting, with so much conviction – now Alec knew why that bond had been so strong, because Magnus _knew_ this feeling, had thought of himself as a monster for his demon-blood too. It was the reason why Jace seemed able to express his feelings toward Magnus, because he had gotten the same from Magnus before.

Alec didn't know how to add to that. How to help there. He had done relatively well this afternoon, sure. But just looking at Magnus and Jace like that, hearing the soft, reassuring voices, it made Alec's heart ache a little because he couldn't help but wonder where his place was in that.

Sighing, he sank down onto one of the couches on the balcony, looking out at the city. He could use a moment to reflect on the day in peace. He still couldn't believe that Valentine was _gone_.

"There you are, Alexander", stated Magnus, his voice slighting judgmental and very relieved as he went to join Alec. "Why didn't you join us in bed, darling? I _did_ see you, you know."

"Didn't want to interrupt the two of you", admitted Alec softly.

"You're not _jealous_ , are you?", inquired Magnus surprised, raising one eyebrow.

"Not... like that", sighed Alec and shook his head. "I just... want to help you both. I want to help you both so badly, but I don't know how. You aren't monsters, neither of you, you're the men I love. I love you, Magnus, I love you so much, and even though that doesn't magically fix your problems and make you realize that what you think of yourself isn't true... it... it _has_ to count for something. That Jace and I love you. We love you because you're a good, kind and caring person. You're not a monster, Magnus, you're the man we love and I _need_ you to know and understand that."

"You're doing good", whispered Magnus with a mild smile as he leaned in for a kiss. "Don't worry about not comforting Jace and me the exact same way as we do for each other. You're doing a pretty good job in your own way, darling. I love you and... you are right, your love doesn't magically fix everything, sadly enough, but... but it means the world to me to know that I have you both at my side, that I have you both believing in me and not giving up on me."

Alec smiled into the kiss, leaning more against Magnus. "I love you, Mag."

Magnus laid one arm around Alec's waist to pull him closer. "How are you doing, Alexander?"

"Mh?", grunted Alec, tilting his head to look up at Magnus as he rested against his chest.

"I know you're unsure about how good you're doing as the head of the Institute", stated Magnus, giving Alec a serious look. "You reminded me this afternoon that we can't push each other away. And you're right. If we don't rely on each other with our worries and concerns, then our relationship can't work. And even though I have... a _lot_ on my mind, I don't... want for you to slip away from me, my love. Losing Valentine, under your leadership, I know you spent the past hours with the Clave. What's the verdict? How do you _feel_ , darling?"

Alec took a shaky breath and buried himself in Magnus' side. "I'm... off the hook for now. Duncan was with Valentine and he... helped Valentine. We don't know why. They started questioning _everyone_ in the Institute on Duncan's relations to Valentine. I just..." Alec paused and looked intensely at Magnus. "I'm afraid you'll be pulled into it. You're the warlock who created the portal through which he escaped. You're also the warlock whose body got hijacked by him."

And he was. He was very afraid of that. Part of Alec was selfishly happy and also immensely proud of Isabelle for assigning Duncan to go through the portal with Valentine instead of Jace, even though he had _wanted_ the honor of handing Valentine over to the Clave. But if Valentine had somehow abducted Duncan, if it was all Valentine after all, then he could have escaped _with_ Jace, kidnapping Jace. For one, Alec didn't think he would mentally be able to live through having Jace abducted _again_ and for another, it would have led to yet a second manhunt on Jace. Not that Alec wished this manhunt on Duncan – if the other Shadowhunter turned out innocent – but very, very selfishly, Alec was happy that his parabatai was not a prime suspect in this. Not that that changed anything about how worried Alec was for Magnus' safety right now. Imogen Herondale had shown her true colors and how she handled Downworlders in a crisis when chipping and racial profiling them before; Alec didn't see much hope for her to not jump to conclusions and suspect Magnus.

"Don't worry about me", chuckled Magnus mildly amused. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Alexander. For now, personally, I'm far more worried about our blonde angel."

"Mh...?", grunted Alec confused but on high alert, as always when he was told to worry about one of those he loved. "Why? What happened? I've gone through every scenario, there is no way the Clave can pin this on Jace, no one is going to lock _my_ parabatai up agai-"

"Darling, no", whispered Magnus gently, cupping Alec's face. "No. Not that. I'm worried for his mental state, love. Valentine escaped. Jace is finally doing better, thanks to our care _and_ thanks to the fact that Valentine was under lock and key. Valentine was locked away, he couldn't harm our sweetheart and our sweetheart knew, at all times, where Valentine was. I don't know how it will impact him, how much it will throw him back, now that the bastard is free again."

Alec winced and made a face at that. How had he not thought about this? He sighed.

"I hope you're wrong", muttered Alec, resting his forehead against Magnus' chest. "I really hope you're wrong. I... I don't know if I can deal with the Clave in my neck, Jace falling back into a pattern of nightmares and you not sleeping at all." Alec paused and looked up. "That sounded like I was blaming you guys for suffering. I didn't mean it like that, I just..."

"I know, darling", assured Magnus and kissed Alec softly. "You're running on empty too. I understand that. You worry about being head of the Institute, you carry all of that responsibility, you try to help me and Jace and your sister. You're only human too, Alexander, you're allowed to feel exhausted and drained too." Magnus gently trailed his lips along Alec's jawline. "You're doing good, you know? You _are_. I know I wasn't a... fan of your suggestion to separate our romantic relationship and our professional relationship, but I know it was the right call, love. We need to maintain a certain level of professionalism. You have to make hard decisions. And you're doing your best to make the _right_ decisions. After what the Inquisitor last tried to do to us Downworlders, it was your first decision to remove all chips already implanted in Downworlders. You're a good man, Alexander, and you're a good leader. I know you will prevail, my love."

Alec sighed softly and relaxed in Magnus' arms. This was exactly what he needed to hear after the day he has had. Magnus smiled gently down at him and started running his fingers through Alec's hair in a very soothing manner. They stayed like that for a few minutes, gazing at the city.

"What are you two doing out here...?", grunted a very sleepy voice.

"Sweetheart", smiled Magnus softly. "You didn't have to get up. You could use some sleep."

Alec bit his lips as he stared at his adorable parabatai. Sleepy Jace was definitely the most adorable Jace there was. His hair was messy and ruffled, hanging into his face, his beautiful eyes half-lid and Alec's worn-out shirt slipping off Jace's shoulder as that and the boxers were the only things Jace was wearing. Bare feet patted out onto the balcony so the blonde could collapse square over both his lovers' laps, head resting on Magnus' thigh and body sprawled out over Alec.

"How am I supposed to sleep if the bed is getting cold?", complained Jace with a glare. "What's the point of having _two_ boyfriends if neither is there to keep the bed warm, huh?"

"Cheeky brat", chuckled Magnus gently, caressing Jace's cheek.

"I can't believe he escaped", sighed Jace beneath his breath, burying his face in Magnus' lap.

"We'll catch him again", promised Alec seriously, resting a possessive hand on Jace's hip.

Alec frowned as he looked at his parabatai. Magnus was right. This was going to affect Jace psychologically. Knowing that he was in control, knowing that Valentine was locked away and Jace was free and that Jace was the one with the power, it had helped him deal with things. This was a potential setback for their blonde. Alec's grip on Jace tightened some in concern.

"Dude. If you wanna leave bruises on my hips, you gotta fuck me from behind, you know", huffed Jace, one eyebrow raised as he leered up at Alec. "Not that I'd be objecting to _that_."

While Jace wiggled his eyebrows, Alec rolled his eyes pointedly. "I am way too exhausted."

"Ma—ag?", asked Jace pleadingly.

"I'm truly not in the mood, Jonathan", sighed Magnus.

Huffing, Jace turned to look out the city too. "I just... don't wanna... sleep."

His voice was soft and raw and Alec sighed deeply as he heard it. "Yeah, I... know."

"Then how about a party?", chimed Magnus with a flourished smile.

"A... party?", grunted Alec doubtfully.

"Oh, nothing fancy", assured Magnus, waving a hand. "We'll just call the others. Mix some cocktails. Put some music on. Talk all night. Just a little distraction."

"...That... doesn't sound too mad", admitted Alec with a frown.

It had been a huge disappointment for Isabelle too, considering she had been in charge, and Alec could picture that it was also impacting Clary in quite the bad way. Alec fished for his phone as Jace reluctantly rolled off his lovers to go and get his own phone and also to put on some pants. Magnus all the while went ahead and prepared some snacks and cocktails so that, half an hour later, the threesome could open their doors and welcome their equally restless and sleepless friends in.

"It's like a slumber-party", commented Simon with a broad grin as he walked past Jace.

"With booze. The important ingredient is the alcohol", pointed Isabelle out.

"Honestly, after the last two hours of being questioned, I could use the alcohol", grunted Lydia.

The seven of them sat down together on the couches, Alec between Magnus and Jace, while Izzy perched up on the armrest next to Magnus. Lydia, Clary and Simon sat on the other couch, Isabelle turned toward Lydia who sat on the end of the couch that was closer to them.

"Mh, you do make great cocktails", sighed Isabelle blissfully.

"Why thank you", smiled Magnus. "Ah, wait Simon, I have something special for you."

"Now I'm afraid", grunted Simon skeptically.

Clary next to him slapped his thigh amused as she nipped on her pinkish-red drink. Magnus smiled at Simon like a cat as he let a row of shot-glasses appear in front of the vampire. Though when Jace – always the greedy one – reached for one, Magnus slapped his hand away, earning an offended puppy-pout from the blonde. Alec glared at that. Jace knew exactly what the puppy-pout did to him. Meaning: It always made Alec want to pull Jace into a deep, passionate kiss. Alec emptied his drink.

"Not for you, greedy Shadowhunter", chided Magnus. "It's not alcohol. It's plasma."

"...Like, blood plasma?", asked Simon skeptically as he picked up one of the glasses.

"Ew. Thanks for warning me, Mag", grunted Jace and made a face.

Magnus smiled and made a new cocktail appear for Jace. Yawning softly, Alec leaned heavily against Magnus, enjoying as the warlock wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

"Wow. Wo—ow", gasped Simon as he emptied the shot-glass. "Damn."

"Yes, quite", agreed Magnus with a small smile. "I always have some for Raphael. But don't drink too much; it's rather... strong. And you're not used to it."

Simon made an agreeing sound but he still took a second shot right away. Clary took another sip from her cocktail and leaned more against her boyfriend, though her eyes were on Jace. Alec turned a little as he followed her line of sight, seeing that Jace's eyes were unfocused and aimed at the wall.

"I can't believe he escaped", stated Clary into the room, gaining everyone's attention.

Jace blinked slowly and turned toward her. "Yeah. I can't believe Duncan would _help_ him."

"I thought... I had picked a good team", whispered Isabelle beneath her breath, emptying her glass.

"You did", argued Lydia firmly and reached out to rest a gentle hand on Isabelle's knee, gaining Isabelle's attention. "I reviewed your choices with you. They were good choices. You could not have known what would happen. We _still_ don't know what happened exactly. It was not your fault."

Isabelle offered the most tentative smile as she looked at Lydia. Lydia's hand lingered on Isabelle's knee and they looked at each other for a very long, slow moment, prompting Alec to raise both his eyebrows as he looked at his sister and ex-fiance... Right. No right to judge anything.

"Did you talk to Luke?", asked Alec, distracting himself with Clary.

"I... tried", offered Clary gently, a frown on her face.

"Granted, we were _kinda_ distracted by, you know, the murder!", added Simon as he downed another shot. "And the—the vampire den! Mundanes who let vampires drink from them. A blood-bar."

"I don't think that anything I said will have a lasting effect, not now that Valentine escaped", concluded Clary, elegantly snatching the next shot-glass from Simon before he could drink it.

"He—ey", whined her vampire boyfriend and turned large, pleading eyes on him.

"Slow down, Simon", chided Clary, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Alec sighed and deflated a little against Magnus. Things with Luke had been more than broken and worrisome after the attempted assassination. Heck. They had already been very dangerously close to breaking as Imogen had sent Jace and a team to chip werewolves like stray dogs. He was losing Luke. And Luke was essential for the cabinet. Luke had been essential to all of this since it got started. Alec, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Magnus, Simon, Luke. Them working together was what had brought them so close to victory. Losing Luke's support was going to hurt them all.

"He's going to kill Valentine", stated Jace simply, making the others' conversations pause. "When Luke finds Valentine before us, he is going to kill him. And I'm not holding it against him."

"Jace...", sighed Alec and turned toward the blonde who was emptying his third glass.

Jace turned to Alec with the kicked-puppy look on his face as he slowly shook his head. "I can't. I can't blame him, Alec. They were _parabatai_. I know the pain I endured at Valentine's hands, but I meant nothing to him. I was just a guinea pig, nothing more. Luke? Luke was supposed to be half of Valentine's soul – and yet Valentine left him to die and then killed Luke's love. I can't... imagine."

Alec tried swallowing hard, but he couldn't, because it was so easy to picture, that frightening image. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Jace, turning his back on Alec, leaving Alec for death, killing Magnus. That was... a level of betrayal that was just so incredibly unreal. A betrayal that shouldn't even be physically possible, not with their souls linked. Alec couldn't fight it in that moment, he simply had to grasp Jace by the collar of his shirt and pull him into a deep, reassuring kiss, causing their parabatai-bond to flare up with _warmth and love and care_. No. Never. Never in a million years would Alec be able to picture Jace betraying him like that. Never.

"Uhm... So...", drawled Simon awkwardly as he turned to look at Lydia.

There was an amused smile on Lydia's lips as she looked at Alec once Alec and Jace parted. Alec's eyes widened. He hadn't even thought. He just... needed to feel Jace, in that moment, with that frightening though. Lydia chuckled slightly amused as she tilted her head.

"Well, now you know", drawled Jace, motioning between him, Alec and Magnus. "They're mine."

Magnus laughed at the possessive edge to Jace's voice before he reached over Alec to pull Jace into a brief kiss of their own, leaving Clary flustered from watching the open, possessive affections between her brother and his lovers. Alec straightened his back and looked at Lydia pleadingly.

"Your secret is safe with me", assured Lydia gently. "Not that it was a surprise, to be honest. When I heard that Jace had moved out of the Institute to live with Magnus, I assumed that was to hide your relationship. I've known of your feelings for both Magnus and Jace before the wedding, Alec. I'm not blind. I'm... glad things worked out for you, I wish you all happiness in the world, Alec."

Alec's heart filled with a flood of warmth and fondness for Lydia, though before he could express his gratitude, Simon made loud, cheerful noises and grabbed another shot-glass, holding it high.

"That screams for a toast! To Lydia being part of the inner circle!", declared Simon.

Humoring the drunk vampire, all others raised their glasses too, though Jace made a face. "We are not calling ourselves the inner _circle_ , Lewis. Seriously not."

"Then, how about the Superior, Selected Seven?", suggested Simon with a broad grin.

"We're not cartoon ponies, we don't need to be referred to with a fancy phrase", grunted Jace.

"Was... Was that a reference to _My Little Pony_ , Jace?", asked Isabelle with a giant grin.

Magnus, Alec and Clary laughed as Jace blushed and ducked his head with a glare. "I watched it with Madzie while she was staying at the loft, okay? It's not like I'm a fan or anything. I just... sometimes... watch it when I miss her, I guess. Stop looking at me, you dicks."

Alec watched how Magnus' eyes softened. He knew Magnus would have loved to keep Madzie, but it just wasn't safe with them, they were in the eye of the hurricane called Valentine. But Alec also knew that Jace had bonded fast with her, had tried helping her over the abuse she had suffered at the hands of Valentine in the thankfully brief time she had spent with the monster.

"We could visit her some time", suggested Magnus gently as he reached out behind Alec's back to play with Jace's hair gently. "A few hours of normality sound like a nice change."

Jace's eyes were bright and hopeful as he looked at Magnus, who just smiled lovingly at him.

"So... we agree on Superior, Selected Seven then?", asked Simon curiously.

While the others rolled their eyes, Isabelle leaned in to Lydia. "Don't take him seriously."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on", chuckled Lydia back, winking at Isabelle. "No worries."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I don't watch promos. So others might have had more to go by, but I only had the title - and I was sooo excited. That episode title made me instantly jump and assume that it was going to be an episode a la Buffy's "Tabularasa" (my second-most-favorite Buffy episode, after "Once More With Feeling"), where a magic-spell goes wrong and the team loses their memories and hilarity and revelations ensue. I was sooo sure that was what I was going to get. Maybe Clary doing something dumb - like she had when she went to a warlock to bring her mom back from the dead - and trying to take Simon's memory of the kiss away and fix her relationship, but the spell goes wrong and the team is left without memories and it'd just be fun, something that kinda dies with all the misery in this show these days, to be honest.  
_

 _So. Yeah. I was kinda disappointed because I was expecting something COMPLETELY different._

 _I'm also seriously confused about Magnus' age now. Yes, I'm very aware how old book!Magnus is, but show!Magnus was already stated to be older than his book-equivalent (Which is really the only way 17000 former lovers makes any sense at all, because fuck if you're trying to tell me he had like 42 lovers every year). But the clothes his stepfather was wearing, they looked... too modern for what I assumed. I'd truly love if the show would put at least a year to that scene._

 _Mmmh... Other things. Ah. Right. We've officially moved into "I'm altering bigger parts so it fits the headcanon I created"-territory. No, Simon didn't get a murder pinned on him because he didn't go drinking with a total stranger like holy fuck, I had expected him to go and drink with Maia since they're friends, but no, instead bullshit like that happened. So. Yeah. No drinking at all, because no breakup. Also, more Lydia because we all need more Lydia. And if the show isn't bringing Madzie back soon, I am._

 _I'm torn about Seb's sub-plot in this one. I was actually glad Jonathan!Sebastian killed real!Sebastian because for a long moment, I was holding my breath and fearing the show would yet again rush its plot and already reveal that Seb isn't the real Sebastian. I want him to get closer to the team before the reveal._


End file.
